Gone but not for good
by DarkMickey
Summary: Raven wants to quit! why? And why is boy wonder so desperate to keep her? Read and review, next chappy up soon. I promise,really
1. Chapter 1

**Hi please read and review. Sry if it isn't good but this is my 1st story! So cut me some slack )**

**Disclaimer:** Yes, i do not own the Teen Titans and I never will.

**The tale of two birds **

"Hey." Raven said casually, staring at her leader in the eye. Robin looked away from his magazine.

"Oh, hi Rae" he remarked in an uninterested tone. Raven swallowed hard. This was gonna be hard to break.

"I'm quitting" she said hurriedly, "in a week's notice".

Robin's eye widened. He stared at his female teammate in shock. Her unreadable amethyst eyes returned his stare calmly, expressionless as ever. "W…Why? Is something wrong? "

Robin had no idea why she would suddenly want to leave. Wasn't she perfectly happy here? Her request was totally shocking, especially since Robin had contemplated on asking her out tonight. He always thought she looked really nice, and recently he thought she was hot.

Raven looked mildly surprised. "No. Everything is fine… great. I thought I talked about this before." She pondered for a moment. "Then again, maybe I forgot. Anyway I'm telling you now. I thought you should know."

"But… Rae. What are we gonna do without you?" What am **I** gonna do without you, he mentally added. "I mean… how are we gonna fill your position? Not everyone has superpowers, you know. C'mon Rae. You don't really want to do this do you?"

"Look." She sighed, "You're making this a lot harder than it should be. I'm leaving and I totally mean it. Anyway you have a week to find someone to fill my post." Raven turned to avoid his eyes. "Oh, and try not to let the others know yet." She added softly as she left, "In case they all react like you."

Robin decided not to question Raven further. He knew how stubborn she could be, and forcing her to answer his questions would be nearly suicidal. Images of him being thrown out of the window and crash landing on the rocks below looked rather unappealing. I know something is wrong, he thought, And if she isn't going to tell me, I'll just have to find out myself.

Robin observed her throughout training. She seemed normal enough. A little distracted, but then again she always had a lot on her mind. She meditated, threw rocks at targets and did not complain whatsoever. Unlike a certain green friend who went hysterical when asked to run 10 kilometers. "In HUMAN form, Beast Boy." Robin added, "You'll thank me for this one day. A little training wouldn't kill you."

He did not see her at lunch. He never really bothered to know if she ate lunch at all, actually.

But recently he had been really concerned of what Raven did, especially since that morning. Finally he gave up. I'm gonna ask her now. Even if it kills me.

Robin approached the door carefully. This is silly. Cut it out man! She's your teammate and you're her leader. Why are you so afraid of her? He scolded himself mentally and knocked on the door. Slowly, the metal door opened by a crack……


	2. Chapter 2

**From last chapter:**

Robin approached the door carefully. This is silly. Cut it out man! She's your teammate and you're her leader. Why are you so afraid of her? He scolded himself mentally and knocked on the door. Slowly, the metal door opened by a crack……

"Yes?" a monotone voice said, "Oh it's you. If you want to try convincing me to stay, save it. See you." The door slipped closed but Robin stopped it by jamming his hand between.

"Rae I just want to know why you are leaving. I deserve to know. Please." Robin said pleadingly.

"Fine. Come in."

The door closed soundlessly behind him. Raven gestured for him to sit.

"Alright. As you know, Azarath was destroyed by Trigon before he tried to take over earth. Many people died, but there were survivors. The high priestess of Azarath survived as well, along with a hundred odd people. They intend to rebuild their home, and I want to help them. That's why I'm leaving."

"A noble thought." Robin mused, "But I assume you're doing this because of your mother."

Raven away from him. She feared that if she spoke, she would cry. "My mother is dead. I believe that if she is still alive, she would have wanted me to do this. I never got the chanced to take care of her. This is the least I can do."

"Sorry." Robin apologized. "Raven, I believe that your mother would have wanted you to do what you wanted to. You want to protect the city, right? You want to stay don't you?"

"Leave, Robin. Please. I want to be alone. NOW."

Robin looked sadly at her. Had his words hurt her? All of a sudden he pushed her onto her bed and kissed her hard on the lips. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he kissed her until they were both panting hard. Then Raven pushed him away. They stared at each other, speechless. Then Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Robin. I want you out. Now. And. I. Mean. It" she threatened.

Robin staggered out, still dazed. Wow, he thought. She is sooo hot. She may hate him now, but that kiss would satisfy him for now. Still dizzy, he took out a notebook. He has one week. One week to convince Raven to stay. Picking up a pencil, he jotted down: Day 1. take Raven on a date. Watch a horror movie; buy her a book on sad poems. Treat her to Chinese food.

Robin looked at his list and smiled. All was not lost after all. Now to ask her out……


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo Rae wanna hang out tonight?" Robin stared at himself in the mirror. Definitely not, he thought. Keep it simple. "Rae are you free tonight? I thought the weather looks nice and…" Robin sighed. This could take a while.

Even though he had defeated the most malicious criminals and villains, asking Raven out has proved the hardest mission out yet. The metal door in front of him looked more intimidating than ever. This is it, he sighed.

Tap.

Tap.

The door opened by a crack. "What now?" an exasperated voice asked. Robin gulped. "Um Rae I thought that it's a nice day, no villains or what so…Ithoughtyoumightliketogooutwithme." He said quickly.

"…?"

Robin looked at Raven and she looked back. The air was getting very tense. Raven finally broke the silence. "Sorry but can you repeat that?"

"What the heck." Robin muttered, "I just hoped you might like to go out with me tonight…ok?"

Raven's eye began to twitch. Robin started to sweat.

"Alright, if you don't want to go you could always say no."

An evil look came into Raven's eyes. Why, this could get very interesting, she thought.

"I'd love to go, Robin."

Raven stared at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a black shirt and jeans. Wonder what boy blunder is up to, she thought. Raven decided to forget about the kiss and see what Robin was going to do. This was certainly something new.

Robin was dressed in a red shirt and jeans. "Nice outfit, Rae." He remarked casually.

"Thanks Rob. Unfortunately I can't say the same about yours." Raven deadpanned. In truth, she thought it made him look like a clown, but she decided not to discourage him. Yet.

The drive to the cinema was relatively short, mainly because Robin broke nearly all the traffic rules. Raven was as pale as a ghost by the time they were at the cinema. "Sorry." Robin apologized sheepishly. Raven waved it off and sped to the toilet.

She returned after Robin bought the tickets. "What movie are we watching?"

Robin replied, "Your favourite. Horror. The newest one in town. You know, The Rampage of the Killer Turnips?

Raven paled. "O…ok"

In truth, the movie was anything but scary. In fact, Robin was beginning to regret his choice. This was the stupidest movie of the century. All of a sudden, Raven screamed and grabbed his arm. Robin's eye widened.

"Rae are you ok?"

"Let's get out of here. Please."

Robin looked at her, stunned. He followed her out.

Once outside, Robin waited for her to explain. Raven sighed and said, "Sorry I acted up. But… I'm allergic to turnips and the last time I ate one…" she shuddered. "You don't want to know."

Robin didn't. His great movie idea had fizzed out. He decided to call it a day. After all, Chinese food contains turnip. Moreover, in all his excitement, he forgot to buy the book.

"Let's go back, Rae."

Robin took out his notebook and cancelled out movies and Chinese food. A smile appeared on his face. He took out his pencil and wrote down: Damsel in distress scheme…

Note: Please read my new one-shot that's coming up! And kindly review this chapter. Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

"What?! Dude, that is nuts," Speedy hollered, waving his arms about. "I mean, what if Raven finds out?"

"She won't," Robin protested. "I have it all planned out. You just have to pretend to kidnap her, and I'll come along and rescue her. Simple!"

"Yeah right." Speedy sneered. "So, genius, how do I kidnap her without the risk of losing my life?"

Robin grinned. "I'll let you into her room. When she comes in, you jump out and cover her face with this chloroform cloth. She'll pass out for about half an hour, and as she awakes I'll come along, pretend to bash you up and save her while you get away. And you get a hundred bucks!"

Speedy looked at Robin from the corner of his eye. Obviously, boy wonder was trying to impress Raven with the oldest trick of all times. The money was tempting, and this could be very interesting.

"You've got yourself a deal, boy blunder."

Raven just got home from the library. She smiled. A whole stack of books to read, and best of all, no Robin and his stupid ideas. Life does have its bright sides after all; she thought as she slid open her room door. All of a sudden, a masked figure covered her mouth with a cloth. Shit, she muttered as she passed out.

Speedy stared at his watch. Twenty minutes. Another ten minutes and Robin would come and act out his heroic charade, and then he would get his hundred bucks. Easy. But if so, then why was he so nervous? He glanced at his watch, not noticing as a certain cloaked figure arose behind him…

Robin arrived on his R-cycle. He opened the doors to the abandoned warehouse. The perfect setting for kidnap, he thought. All of a sudden, he heard loud groans from inside, followed by someone screaming for mercy. Strange, he thought, was that in the plan?

Robin's mouth fell open as he threw open the doors of the warehouse. Raven was floating and throwing crates at a pathetically crouching Speedy.

"Robin! Help! I'm gonna die thanks to you! Arghh!"

"Rae!" Robin screamed, "Stop! Please!"

Raven glared at him, her eyes glowing red. "This !#!&#! tried to kidnap me! I'm gonna shred him to pieces! I'm gonna liquidify him!

Robin shouted, "Raven! It's Speedy! Stop now!"

Raven paused. "Speedy? Why would he kidnap me?"

"Ask the genius." gasped a bruised and battered Speedy.

Raven turned to Robin murderously. "Explain. Now."

Robin sat in his room, gently nursing his many bruises. Not only did he have to pay for Speedy's hospital bills, Raven was absolutely pissed with him. So pissed that he ended up with a collection of bruises himself.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts. The door slid open, and Raven stood outside, looking a lot less angry.

She floated in and looked at Robin's bruises. "Wow," she said, half in pity and half in glee. She sat down next to him and placed her hand over his many injuries. A yellow light glowed and the bruises vanished.

She folded her arms and looked at him sternly. "Look," she said, "This is just a warning. Never, and I repeat, NEVER do anything half as stupid again, am I clear?"

Robin nodded, and Raven teleported away.

As soon as she had left, Robin took out his notebook again. Canceling out the kidnapping scheme, he looked at the paper thoughtfully and jotted down: Buy her gifts, seek her forgiveness and impress her over a candlelight dinner, turnip-free…

Note: Please Read and Review! I hope you enjoy the story so far! )


	5. Chapter 5

Robin examined the rows of flowers before him. All girls loved flowers, and Raven ought to be no exception. Hopefully. The only problem was choosing the right flowers. The colour could not be too bright, and the smell had to be light but fragrant. Of course, the only kind of flowers which seemed to fit the description were ones people put in graveyards, and that was definitely out of question.

Then he saw a few violets on full bloom. They were beautiful. The rich purple colour was pleasing to the eye, and it was not too striking. Robin smiled. Perfect.

Raven lay comfortably on her bed. After yesterday, she almost felt happy about leaving. In fact, she packed half her stuff last night. Lately there had not been many villains or whatsoever, so she felt confident the others would manage well without her. As for boy blunder… well, it was just too bad. For him, that is.

A knock on her door startled her. Reluctantly, she slipped off her bed and opened her door by a crack, almost expecting to see Robin outside. Instead, she saw nobody. She sighed, half with relief and half with disappointment. He may be annoying at times, but she had to admit, his weird antics were rather amusing. Just then, she caught sight of a bunch of flowers lying on the ground.

A smile edged on her lips as she picked up the bunch of violets. Along with it came a note. Raven read it: My deepest apologies about yesterday. It was really stupid of me to think of something as dumb as that. If you can so graciously grant me your forgiveness, how about joining me for dinner tonight? –Robin. She thought it over. Good effort on his part. She might give it a shot after all.

Robin waited nervously in the living room. Would she even come? Maybe she was still upset with him after all.

"Hey."

There stood Raven, dressed in a blue waist length blouse and a pair of fitting jeans. Robin stared for a while, and replied, "I'm so glad you came. Come on, let's get going."

Raven smiled a crafty grin. "Let's go."

Robin scanned the menu and started to sweat. Some great idea to choose a some fancy French restaurant, of all places. No one told him the menu was in French as well. Raven smiled at him from across the table. Apparently she knew French, and had already placed her order. The waiter began to tap his foot impatiently.

"Err… I'll have this and this." He stuttered, randomly pointing to several unfamiliar dishes. The waiter raised his eyebrow. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes." Robin confirmed, nodding rather awkwardly.

Raven looked at him oddly. "Well, I didn't know you studied French."

"I know a little." Robin replied, trying to sound casual.

Raven smiled. "I see. Good choice. Those were very special French dishes, known for their unique flavors."

Robin smiled. So far all was going as planned.

Then, the dishes arrived. Raven chose a dish of delicious looking fish grilled in some special French sauce. When Robin orders came, his eyes widened. Raven stifled a laugh as Robin stared awkwardly at his two dishes of soup.

"Well, Robin, apparently you sure love soup."

Robin nodded uncomfortably. Raven daintily cut her fish and began to eat. "Go on," she prompted. "Dig in."

Robin lifted his spooned and drank a huge mouthful of soup. No sooner had he swallowed it, his nose turned red and his ears felt hot. Tears came to his eyes as his tongue tingled painfully. The soup was incredibly SPICY.

Raven looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

Robin shook his head as he frantically gulped down his juice. "Nothing," He panted. "I just… choked."

Raven smiled sweetly. "Well drink up then. You need plenty of soup to feel full, you know."

Robin stared at his bowls of killer soups and back at Raven. Oh my, he thought. Oh my.

Back in his room, Robin stared in the mirror. Dinner was pure hell, and he nearly died there. He spent the last hour in the toilet having runs, and now he stared at his swollen lips. Not only that, he totally messed up his date by ordering ten cups of juice, and all the while Raven smiled mockingly at him.

The situation was getting desperate. He only had three more days left, excluding the day Raven was going to leave. Robin took out his notebook. Slowly, an idea formed in his head. He quickly jotted down: Operation get-a-pet…

Note: Recently someone reviewed my previous post and informed me that Raven healing power glowed blue, and not yellow. Sorry if I made a mistake. I never really bothered to see what her hand glowed anyway, so my apologies about that! By the way, read and review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Robin looked skeptically at the yelping puppies tumbling all over each other. Definitely not Raven's kind, he thought.

"How about something more… subtle?" Robin asked the shopkeeper.

"Subtle?" the shopkeeper yawned, "You may as well get a fish."

Robin winced. That was a really cold joke, if the shopkeeper had meant it as one. He turned back to look at the yelping puppies. Then he noticed a little dachshund standing a little way back. It stared at Robin with his large, adorable brown eyes.

"I'll take this one."

They used to say that all girls liked dogs. Cute little puppies in particular. Raven ought to like this little critter. If she happened not to be allergic to dog fur, Robin thought and sighed inwardly when he remembered the turnip incident.

Robin carefully placed the dachshund into a little custom-made box with air holes. "Be good now, puppy. Don't pee on her." He crooned as he popped in some doggy treats. He could really grow to love the little guy. The puppy yelped and started on the treats.

Smiling broadly, he placed the box just outside Raven's room. But he quickly reconsidered when he saw Beast Boy coming down the corridor. The box would sick out like a sore thumb, and if one of the other titans does not open it when they see the box, he would castrate himself.

Finally he decided to give it to her personally. At least it would seem more sincere, or even romantic for that matter. Robin shut his eyes. Please don't mess up, he begged.

Tap.

Tap.

"Ow!"

Robin opened his eyes and realised the door was open, and Raven was rubbing her forehead. He went bright red.

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

Raven shrugged it off. "What now, bird brain?" she teased, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I got you this." He smiled, "Don't shake the box."

Raven nodded. "Thanks, I guess." She replied as she took the box. "Kinda heavy."

Robin grinned. "Bye Rae."

Do your stuff, puppy, he thought as he strolled away.

Raven put the box gently on the floor. She could have sworn she saw it move. "I wonder what Boy Blunder is up to again."

She carefully opened the box. As if on cue, the dachshund yelped happily when he saw her. Raven stared at it. "Aww, aren't you just the cutest thing." She cooed. "You're just perfect. Just perfect."

Robin happened to be listening outside. Success! Finally a plan that worked. He couldn't wait to see Raven's face when she came out. Score one for the puppy.

Soon, she slipped out, beaming. She went over to Robin and pecked him on the forehead. Robin gushed.

"Thanks for the puppy. Robin. It was just the thing I needed."

Robin's face glowed at the compliment. "Yeah, I know."

"I can't believe it. It was so obedient all the time. I can't believe I finally succeeded after so long."

"Succeeded? Doing what?" Robin's eye widened. "Oh my god, Raven. What did you do to that puppy?!"

"I used it in a spell. You don't expect me to keep it, do you? It'll wreck my room!"

Robin paled. "Wha…What spell?"

"The return spell. It required the soul of a cute furry animal. It was just the thing. Now I can return to Azarath even more easily."

Robin stared at her. "You killed it?!"

"Well, I sort of extracted the soul. Yeah, it's gone. But it's still intact. Wanna stuff it?" she asked coolly.

"…!!"

Raven raised her brow. "Calm down. Maybe it went to doggy heaven."

Robin sat down on his bed after he was done burying the dachshund corpse. Definitely not a good idea to get Raven a pet. In fact, it would be downright harmful. To the pet, that is. He took out his notebook and pondered for a while. Only two more days, and counting. All of a sudden, he had a brainwave. He jotted down: take Raven to Bruce Wayne's dance party.

Note: Sorry this took awhile. Next chappy coming up soon! R&R. Apologies to dog lovers. This is just a fic!


	7. Chapter 7

Robin approached the familiar door with apprehensively. The chances of Raven being able to dance in the first place were very, very low. Not a very encouraging thought. Slowly, with his eyes open this time, he knocked on the door.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

The door slid open. Raven did not seem very surprised to see him. She had been rather guilty about the dachshund incident. Poor little feller didn't even have a name when he died.

"Hi Robin."

Robin swallowed hard. "Raven, are you free tonight?"

Raven thought for a moment. She was halfway through the book on depressing poems, with Eragon, Tales of Mystery and Terror and the tabloid magazines unread, and a scheduled tea and cake session at the café downtown…

"Sure. I've got time." She replied rather hesitantly.

Robin breathed a sign of relief. "Well, do you want to go to a dance with me?"

Raven looked at him oddly. The word 'no' formed on her lips, but she paused, remembering the dachshund incident. Well, she did dance before…

"Okay."

Robin straightened his tuxedo. I have to get this right, he thought. His usually spiked hair was combed down neatly, which made him look rather weird. But he would gladly do it for Raven.

Raven stared thoughtfully at her glittery blue dress. It looked pretty good on her. Unfortunately, she only intended to wear it this once. She fingered her lip gloss and reconsidered. Just this once, she thought. Just this once.

Robin goggled at Raven for a moment when she came down. Cyborg's mouth fell open, and Beast Boy gave a surprised shout. Starfire squealed and floated over.

"Friend Raven, you look gorgeous!"

Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy snickered. "Looks like Boy Wonder got himself a pretty good deal!"

"Yeah, yeah. Buzz off before I teach you how to fly to the moon."

Beast Boy retreated hurriedly. Raven turned towards Robin. "Let's go, and by the way there's no chance I'm going to ride your junk cycle in this."

Robin nodded. He didn't intend to let her, or every male in town would be tailing them.

Raven eyes widened. "A…a limousine?"

Robin smiled. "Courtesy of Bruce Wayne." He said as he opened the door. "This way, beautiful."

Raven shrugged and 'accidentally' stepped on his toes as she stepped in. Robin winced and followed her.

The ride there was relatively smooth, thanks to the tinted windows. Robin heart rate increased as Wayne mansion came into view. Raven remained her usual calm self. The chauffer opened the door for them. Robin looked around at the crowd of distinguished guests and got even more worried.

Many heads turned when they were announced. It was awkward to be called "Master Robin and his date Miss Raven." Raven could have sworn a chandelier would be sent flying at the doorman if not for the dress.

A young woman squealed when she saw Robin. "Ooh Robin." She said in a silly, soppy voice, "You look sooooooooo cute in a tuxedo!"

Robin turned as red as a beetroot. Raven rolled her eyes. She didn't like other girls rubbing up her date, even if this date wasn't meant to last. Anyway, this gave her an excuse to exercise her sarcasm muscle.

"Excuse me, Miss." She began, "The correct definition, though few people do know, of the word 'cute' is ugly but adorable. Personally, I would not classify Robin as either of the above mention. In which the case, perhaps 'charismatic' or 'moderately good looking would be a more suitable description."

Raven paused for a moment to let her words sink in. the young woman looked startled and gawped at her. Raven smirked. Her vocabulary often had this effect on people.

"Also, if you happen to realize, or perhaps now I should point out to you, that these dumb stiletto shoes cost me a bomb and your punch infested drool is ruining them. Not to forget, the air is getting polluted thanks to your…"

Robin stopped her with a nudge. "That's enough Rae."

Raven shrugged and followed him off. Robin was impressed. The always knew Raven was sharp, but never so… well, fast. In responses, that is. At least she helped him, and he couldn't help but remember Raven called him 'charismatic' and 'good looking'…

"Hey bird brain." She called, bringing him back to reality, "Do you want to dance, or not?"

Robin did a double take. Raven, dark creepy Raven asking him to dance. He thought he might have to beg her to. "I'd love to dance, Rae."

Robin couldn't help but smile as he slipped his arms around her. Raven fidgeted a little, regretting her choice. The dachshund had better be worth this.

Robin was pleasantly surprised at Raven's gracefulness. He never expected her to be able to dance, at least not so well. When the song was finished, Raven quickly excused herself.

A large man approached Robin. He clapped a hand over his shoulder. Robin turned around. "Hey, Bruce." Robin greeted.

Bruce Wayne smiled, "Ever so informal, son."

Robin smiled. "Great party."

Bruce Wayne looked around. "Where's your date?"

Robin scanned the crowd. Where was she? Raven had this bad habit of disappearing unexpectedly.

"Well I better go look for her then." Robin said.

Soon he found her on a balcony holding a cup of punch. "What's up Raven?"

Raven turned towards him. "Can we go home? I'm bored and tired and itching to read."

Robin smiled. Typical of Raven. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Alright. We'll go now if you kiss me."

Raven stared at him. Then she pressed her lips against his, drawing him into a deep hot, kiss. "Can we go now?" she asked breathlessly.

Robin chuckled. "Sure, after an hour more or so."

Robin hardly said another word when he felt his feet lift from the ground. His breath was squeezed from his lungs as his stomach tightened as he flew from the balcony, carried along by a large, black hand. Everything was a blur as he crashed head first towards the swimming pool below. As he surfaced, sputtering, Raven glided down above him.

"Are we going now, Bird Boy?"

Robin nodded frantically and Raven lifted him out. "Gee thanks Rae. I nearly died." He said sarcastically.

Raven grinned. "See, it's much easier using brute force."

Robin grimaced. He couldn't wait to get home.

Robin sat down on his bed. If anything, at least he got to dance with Raven. And kiss her as well, though it nearly cost him his life. Well, there had to be a downside when dating a hot babe like Raven. Hot as in hot tempered, mostly.

Rubbing his temples, he stared blankly at the messy notepad. He was running dry on ideas. All of a sudden, a smile spread out on his face. It was SO simple. He jotted down: take her to a picnic, and confess to her.

Note: This is the longest chapter so far, so it took awhile. Ya, I know it isn't as funny, but I decided to credit Robin a little for his effort. Well, we all agree he tried really hard, right? R&R, next chappy up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Robin looked into the refrigerator and stared thoughtfully at the mutant-like food inside. Maybe Raven might not like those, he thought. To be honest, Robin had no idea what to pack for a picnic, apart from a mat. He never went for a picnic himself.

Perhaps some fruit juice, or a few sandwiches. But he did not know what Raven liked, excluding tea. And strictly no turnips allowed. He could get some ideas, but the food in the fridge was too blue and fuzzy. Time to do some shopping.

Robin walked slowly down the rows of groceries. He began to feel rather out of place, since all the people he met so far were housewives. He casually picked out a swiss roll and some donuts. He wasn't sure if Raven liked those, but at least he did.

Placing them neatly in a basket, he popped in a few tea bags and decided it was enough. Not that Raven ate a lot, anyway. The picnic was just an excuse. Confessing was the main point, and the one which really worried him.

Back at Raven's door, he stared hesitantly and wondered if this was a little early. What the heck, he thought, she's leaving tomorrow and you're wondering if this is EARLY.

Tap.

Tap.

The door slid open. Raven peeked out. "Oh, hello Robin. Here to help me pack?"

Robin looked at the mess of clothes and suitcases. "Not really. I just wondered if you can go out with me, just once more. Please?"

Raven raised her brow. "Oh."

"Is that a yes?"

Raven paused. This was, after all, her last day. "Ok."

Robin chose a shady spot under a tree and laid out the food. "Not allergic to any of these, are you?" he snickered.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh you're a real riot," she said sarcastically, "Anyway, no."

Robin was pleased to find that Raven liked the food. At least that was worth the effort shopping. He looked at Raven and noticed how graceful she was even when she was eating. She must look even hotter when she's sleeping, he mentally added. He quickly shook that thought away, in case Raven was reading his mind.

Raven flipped out a book and began reading. "Great picnic." She commented.

Robin nodded, "Thanks."

Robin decided to wait until Raven finished reading before he told her. That would give him time to think about what to say. He switched on his MP3 player.

All of a sudden, he had a brainwave. Only a hopeless romantic would confess to a girl so straightforwardly. He had to think of something better, like maybe sing her a song or what. Then he saw an ice-cream van. Perfect. Now to arrange a little something with the ice-cream man, and give Raven a little treat…

Note: Yes, I know it;s evil to leave the story hanging like this, but I don't know if you guys want Robin to succeed or fail miserably. So send me a review, tell me what you want and I promise I'll post ASAP!


	9. Chapter 9

Robin excused himself, and was glad to see that Raven did not even look up. If anything, this mission had to be done in private. Robin made haste to the nearest florist. Violets worked well the other time, but giving the same flowers again seemed almost lame. Then again, it was lame. Instead, he selected a bunch of white carnations. Not dark, but will do.

The ice-cream man was driving along slowly, stopping from time to time to give some chubby kid a vanilla wafer cone or so. All of a sudden, a tall, well built young man appeared from apparently no where at all was standing in front of him.

"Whoa kid," he shouted, "This thing could run you over."

Robin rolled his eyes, but the ice-cream man did not see that because of the sunglasses. Robin slid over to him and handed him a fifty dollar note.

The ice-cream man raised his eyebrow into a perfect arch of both surprise and suspicion. "Hey buddy, I don't do illegal stuff."

Robin sighed inwardly. Why were some people so thick? "Look, I just want you to…"

The ice-cream man smiled. "Why, quite a lot of planning there eh?"

Robin grinned. "So you'll help me?"

"Don't see any harm in it, I'd say. Fine."

Robin plopped down next to Raven, trying not to let his excitement show. Actually, he didn't have to bother because she wasn't even looking. "Hot weather we're having today."

Raven nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Wanna get some ice-cream?"

Raven finally looked up. "You know what, Robin. I'm almost impressed. Finally something logical." She picked herself up and strode towards the ice-cream van.

Robin looked on nervously. Please let it work, he thought.

Raven walked over, a dollar in hand. As she approached the van the man looked up at her. All of a sudden, music blasted out from the speakers. Raven was surprised. The music as Avril Lavigne's song, "Girlfriend". Funny kind of song, she thought.

"One vanilla cone please."

The ice-cream man turned around. Soon he appeared with a vanilla cone, and a bunch of white carnations.

"Uh, nice free gift." Raven said.

The ice-cream man nodded. "Have a nice day."

Raven walked away, staring at the flowers. Inside, was a little note. She opened it and read the message: Raven I REALLY like you so please don't leave. I want to be with you. Honest. –Robin. P.S. hope you like the ring.

Raven crumpled the note and dropped it on the ground. Robin's heart dropped like a stone. She sat down next to him. "Robin, I can't believe you did such a thing. It's so damn corny."

She grabbed his hand and placed the ring on his palm. Robin looked at her sadly. "Raven, I'm sorry, but…"

He got no further than that, because he found Raven's lips smothering him. "It's corny." She gasped. "But I like it."

Robin stared at her dumbfounded.

Raven smiled. "And which guy asks and ice-cream man to give a ring. Don't you know you have to put in on yourself?"

Robin recovered from his shock. He took Raven's hand and slipped the ring on her slender finger. "Love you Rae." He whispered.

"I know, I know." She replied. Then she leaned on him. "You know what, Robin. You really should have done this earlier." Somehow, there was a shadow of sadness in her eyes, but Robin was too happy to notice.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, but I thought you figured I was wooing you and you weren't interested."

"I thought you were just trying to make me stay." She replied quietly.

Robin laughed. "I imagined you were smarter than that."

Raven paused. "You know, Robin. I'll have to leave anyway. I'm sorry."

"W…Why?"

"I'll come back." She promised

"Really?" Robin said sadly. "How long would you be gone?"

"I don't know. I'm so sorry Robin. I have to go. You don't have to wait for me. I should really go back now. I love you too. Goodbye."

Robin watched sadly as she left.

"No…Raven…"

Note: I'm sorry this took awhile. Won't happen again, really. I'm working on the next and last chapter. R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Robin stared down at the vast ocean. Two years had passed, and he was still waiting. Still waiting for Raven to return. That day she gave him a promise, and he wanted to ensure she made good her word.

"Robin." called a deep yet kindly voice. It was Cyborg, doubtlessly here to give another of his lectures. "She isn't returning and we all know it. It's time to move on."

Robin sat there mutely. After awhile, he realised that the best way to end this long talks was to keep quiet. But Cyborg wasn't done yet.

"How long more, Robin? You never let anyone go into her room. You never let the new members know anything about her."

"Raven likes things private. Anyway it's none of their business, none of yours. Raven said she'll be back, so she will, and you better believe it."

Cyborg threw his hands up in defeat. "Have it your way, but you'll realize soon. She's gone. She lied because she wanted you to have some hope, not become an obstinate ass."

"Speak for yourself, tin butt."

Cyborg sighed. Hell with that guy. A shrink would go crazy talking to him.

Robin sighed. Hate to say, but each day only made him lose more of what little hope he held onto. To put it more accurately, Robin was beginning to see things Cyborg's way. Time to move on.

Robin walked into the living room, eyes shining with a new resolve. "People." He said, in a sharp, strong voice, "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone turned to him. Robin smiled and said, 'You were all right. It is time to move on."

The other titans cheered. Robin continued, "I have decided to leave the Teen Titans and pursue my dream to travel across the globe."

The others stared at him, wide eyed with shock. Cyborg's mouth fell open. "But…"

"You were right, Cyborg, you always were. Raven is gone, and all she gave me was false hope. You said it yourself; it's time to move on. I intend to leave as soon as possible." With that, he left the others to fully digest his message.

Robin stared at the mess of suitcases that littered his room. It was miserable, wishing for something you can never get. The only girl he ever wanted just had to be the only one he could not have. Some people just get so lucky.

All of a sudden, he felt an emptiness welling up in his stomach. What if Raven came back while he was halfway across the globe? But two years, two years passed and no Raven. What was the possibility of her returning all of a sudden?

Robin shut his eyes. "Raven, if you are coming back, please come tonight. Or we'll never see each other again." With that, he slammed his last suitcase shut. This was the final chance for Raven, and for himself.

Robin avoided the others as much as possible for the rest of the day. And for those who tried to talk him out of his decision, he brushed them off. Maybe Cyborg was right- he was an obstinate ass. Or a very determined one.

The following morning came all too soon. All night Robin had waited, and all night he had been alone. No Raven, as it had always been for two years, and always will be.

The others sent him off at the airport. Starfire's eyes were red and puffy, and Beast Boy remained unnaturally silent. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Cyborg asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Cyborg." Sighed Robin," Hand me my suitcase."

Cyborg reluctantly did so. "Hey, dude." Beast Boy muttered. "Visit often. Really often."

Robin nodded. "Anytime pal." He paused. "Bye Star. All the best."

"Robin…"

Robin turned. 'I better go catch my flight now. Bye Cyborg. Bye Beast Boy. Bye Starfire."

Robin walked towards the departure station. "Bye Raven." He whispered.

Five months later-

Robin sat comfortably in his business class seat. In five months he'd been to Asia, Europe, Africa and even Antarctica. Seen the best and worst of life. Been there, done that. Now, it was time to return back to keep tabs on his old team. If things worked out he might even consider staying.

"Champagne, sir?" asked a pretty air stewardess.

"Thanks."

Robin leaned back on his seat and smiled. The best thing of all- he was him again.

Raven walked into the plane. Yes, she had gone for a while longer than expected. More accurately, much longer than she had planned on. But now she was back. Not that she thought Bird Boy would be waiting for her. Heck, she hadn't quite thought much of him, with so much to do on Azarath. Not as if she could send a post card, anyway.

So the priests returned her to Earth. Well done them. Raven asked them to return her to Jump City. And so they did… thousands of miles off the target. She could have done much better herself. Maybe. At least they had the decency to leave her with some spare cash. Alright, fifty thousand pounds more like. Well, she did deserve a paycheck, for all the effort she had put in.

Raven sat down next to a well-dressed young man with coal black hair. "Seat taken?"

The man didn't turn. "It is now."

Raven smirked. She leaned back on the chair. At any rate this was a much more luxurious way of traveling. Then she thought of what she should say upon her return. Say 'Hi guys I'm back?', or 'Heya, you guys missed me?' Maybe not. She had no idea if they wanted to see her at all. After all, she was the one who ditched them.

A surge of sadness filled her. The one she had let down most was Robin. Did he hate her? Well, he had a good reason to.

"**Please strap on your seatbelts**." The loudspeaker boomed. "**The plane is about to take off**."

Raven reached for hers. First flights always made her jumpy. Then she noticed the person next to her hadn't budged.

"Aren't you going to strap in?"

The man chuckled. "Superman doesn't need seatbelts." He replied, still staring outside the window, champagne untouched.

Raven sighed. No doubt a seasoned traveler. And a witty one. But Raven always has the last word. 'Well, Superman doesn't need a plane either."

"I don't want to blow my identity." He replied gamely.

"Identity? You hide behind a pair of glasses. Wow, no one will ever find you."

"I don't want to wear red underwear outside."

Raven laughed. 'You win. Neither do I. But don't say I didn't warn you when you become the plane's first casualty. Or perhaps, fatality."

The man reached over for his seatbelt. "Fine, 'Mom'. Don't want you to…"

Raven turned around when he paused. Their eyes connected. It was fatal. Her throat went dry, and the other man's mouth widened slowly. She choked, lips forming the word "Robin…"

Robin stared at her. Could it really be? After all these years, she would return at the most unexpected time and place. He reached out to touch her, his hand trembling. "Rae…Raven…"

"Robin, oh my god. It's really you."

"Raven…"

Robin didn't know what to say. He wanted to hug and kiss her, yet yell at her for leaving him and making him miserable. His emotions were a mix of happiness yet disbelief.

"No." he said, shaking his head. "This is just a dream. I… I must wake up."

"Unless the priests sent me to another dimension, this is very real. Robin, I am sitting here talking to you." And with that she leaned forward, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"It's a dream. But I don't want to wake up." He reached out for her hand. 'You have no idea how I felt without you."

Raven blushed. "Sorry."

"Heck. You're back now. I settle the scores with you later, in private." He winked mischievously.

"In your room?"

"Maybe. Perhaps a hotel room." He chuckled.

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

"You don't have to for long. Once this plane lands…"

"**The plane is about to take off**." Boomed the loudspeaker.

Robin passed Raven a champagne. "Here's to us."

Raven smiled. "To us now, and forever more."

(End)


End file.
